El Principio: Los Dos Amantes
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta como fue que la existencia comenzó a ser... tal vez la respuesta a este misterio se encuentre enterrada en la memoria de los dos mas misteriosos seres que jamás han existido sobre la tierra... y tal vez ahí estén las respuestas a las preguntas que hoy nos hacemos...


**El Principio: Los Dos Amantes**

_Para Kat, mi angel, mi amor, mi bendición._

Nos enamoramos y después existimos.

Estoy seguro que primero nos amamos y después fuimos, porque la rueda entera de la creación comenzó a girar en torno a nosotros y la singularidad en que los vectores de nuestro amor convergían fue el punto inicial de todo.

A partir de ese momento, en que descubrimos nuestro amor el uno por el otro, fue que el tiempo comenzó a correr y que el espacio comenzó a girar y las dimensiones comenzaron a torcerse enrollándose y desenrollándose por tiempo infinito, una eternidad.

A nuestro alrededor comenzó a existir la energía, y en la periferia, la materia cobró realidad. Para cuando tú y yo habíamos completado la primera pieza de nuestro baile eterno, el universo había cobrado estabilidad.

Y contentos, juntos, enamorados y dichosos, contemplamos nuestra obra espontanea: un complejo conjunto de eventos sucedidos uno tras otro desde un punto inicial hasta un punto final. Tan efímera fue la visión, que sabíamos que en cuanto comenzáramos de nuevo a bailar ese hermoso cosmos tendría que desaparecer, abatido por la poderosa fuerza que lo había creado, por quienes le habían dado realidad.

Entonces, decidimos observarlo, vagar por él, mientras su corta existencia transcurría. Para entonces ya brillaban orgullosas las estrellas primigenias y nacían del polvo del espacio los primeros planetas. Comenzamos a viajar por el sistema, volviéndonos cada vez más compactos, hasta que nos volvimos similar a la existencia, cual partículas al chocar, cual ondas cuando viajan; éramos la luz del universo en su forma más pura y brillante. Éramos los Dos Amantes.

Nos encantaba Nuestro Universo, un mundo en el cual habitar. Habíamos tomado formas visibles, para con la energía y la materia poder interactuar.

Entonces, por un momento, tuvimos miedo de extraviarnos, de errar el camino, de que fuera difícil encontrarnos, y con los halos dorados de nuestra alma, y la materia intangible de nuestro amor, forjamos dos Llaves Similares, una para ti y una para mí, de manera que por más lejos que estuviéramos, por solidos e inertes que nos volviéramos, al juntarlas, pudiéramos revolucionar el universo estando juntos de nuevo para siempre.

Entonces, comenzamos a viajar más rápido, a velocidad luz constante, y el tramado de la realidad se rompía a nuestro paso, pintando estelas coloridas del único color de los taquiones.

Entonces… sucedió.

Por un momento mi mano soltó la tuya…

Y caímos.

Sentí que me estrellaba con la fuerza de un cometa, casi pensé que partí en dos un planeta. Perdí el conocimiento, quedé dormido. Pero aun en mi inconsciencia seguía soñando contigo. Estaba preocupado: ¿Cómo iba a encontrarte? ¿También te habías estrellado? ¿Seguías aun viajando? ¿Estarías ya muy distante?

Mientras yo te hacia tan lejos, tú también te estrellaste. Pero no dormiste para siempre, sino que después de millones de eras, despertaste. Te sentiste sola, preocupada, triste. Me extrañaste, y al levantar la mirada y verte abandonada en una roca estéril, quisiste llorarle a la estrella impía que te observaba con sus ojos maliciosos. La mirada residual de los átomos al fusionarse.

¿Estaba yo ahí contigo? ¿Había caído cerca o lejos? El inerme y baldío planeta no dio respuesta alguna. ¿Cuánto tardarías en hallarme? Desesperaste. Deseabas abrazarme y con tu grito y tu fuerza, por todo ese mundo a tu voluntad enviaste. Tan fuerte era tu deseo de encontrarme que tomó forma. Le nacieron apéndices, cilios, flagelos y membranas, comenzó a colonizar el mundo, empezó reproducirse y a cambiar y a esparcirse.

Por tu mero deseo de buscarme, de la nada formaste un sinfín de seres inferiores que rondaban cada esquina de aquel burdo planeta; que volaban, se arrastraban y corrían; que mordían, devoraban y se reproducían. No sabían porque. No sabemos si supieran realmente que o quienes eran y porque habían venido a la existencia, pero se replicaron tan pronto llenando el planeta que daba la impresión que en ellos latía tu necesidad incansable de encontrarme.

Corrió el tiempo y mientras tus voluntades dominaban ya todo el planeta tú te refugiabas tratando de alcanzarme con el pensamiento. Pero ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Unos de tus pequeños, de entre los muchos que formaste –los más burdos e insignificantes– me encontraron y no me reconocieron. Sus mentes echas trizas me contemplaron con miedo, pues mi existencia significaba el fin de todo cuanto habían comprendido como cierto. Para ellos yo era descomunal, aterrador e incomprensible. Me despertaron y quise levantarme, destrozarlos a ellos y desmenuzar este mundo hasta encontrarte…

Y entonces ellos encontraron mi Llave…

Al herirme con ella, estallé. Me descompuse y me volatilicé. Todos mis elementos perdieron cohesión y mi esencia se dispersó por el mundo y fuera de él. El golpe fue devastador, y creo que destruí a más de la mitad de la totalidad de tus pequeños… pero esto no acabaría así.

Aun disperso, aun deseaba encontrarte. Necesitaba estar a tu lado. Necesitaba abrazarte. Trate de reunir todo lo que debía estar en mí, y logré rearmarme en varios Componentes. Cada uno de ellos, a su forma deseaba encontrarte y estar contigo. Algunos con más determinación, otros más con más ardor, pero todos al unísono clamaban por tu alma, requerían de tu calor.

Entonces los envié por el mundo. Yo iba en ellos y yo era ellos. Cada uno, sería capaz de llegar hasta el corazón mismo del mundo con tal de recuperarte.

Pero no contaba con lo que habían hecho tus pequeños. Tal como me encontraron a mí, a ti también te encontraron y al no saber que tú misma eras, te tomaron y te encerraron. Más aun, te usaron. Tomaron de tu carne y de tu sangre y se hicieron para sí cuerpos como los nuestros. Estaban aterrados: de nosotros tenían miedo. Temían a mis Componentes que desesperados rugían exasperados por encontrarte, hiriendo la piel del mundo y derribando las montañas de polvo que ellos habían levantado.

Los usaron en mi contra. Lucharon unos contra otros sin saber que ambos eran parte de los mismo, piezas de mí, extensiones de ti, parte del mismo y uno. Parte de los Dos Amantes.

Pero no pueden detenerme, porque no comprenden lo que significa luchar contra mí, no saben lo que significa tenerte. Sé dónde estás, puedo sentir tu amor latiendo furioso cerca de las entrañas de este mundo. Llegaré a ti aunque deba abatir todas y cada una de mis piezas contra los esclavos de tus pequeños, hechos de tu carne, alimentados por tu sangre.

Puedo sentir sus almas débiles palpitar dentro bajo la piel férrea de sus esclavos. Puedo sentir la desesperación la tristeza, y las lamentables vibraciones de su soledad viviendo en ellos. No serán felices hasta que nos reencontremos. No serán felices hasta que vuelvan a ser uno en ti y me amen como tú solo sabes amarme a mí.

Sé que estas muy cerca, puedo sentirte bajo la fortaleza que tus pequeños crearon para ti. Sé que estas cerca. Estaremos juntos nuevamente, espero, amor, que tengas aun contigo tu Llave. Esa que tus pequeños llaman Lanza. Les haré pagar si, como a mí, con ella decidieron herirte.

Con cada pieza de mí que envío, sé que estoy más cerca. Tus pequeños no pueden luchar por siempre. Luchando se vuelven endebles.

Estoy casi contigo, amor. Terminaré con el sufrimiento de ellos, cuando te encuentre y contigo me reúna, cuando nuestras Llaves estén juntas y volvamos a crear el universo…

Me quedan pocos Componentes, pero cuando llegue hasta ti… habrá valido la pena todo el sufrimiento… puedo oír también sus gritos… los gritos de tus pequeños, que lloran por existir, sufren por ser y desean estar juntos, todos en ti nuevamente…

Ahora entiendo que son más complejos de lo que imagine. ¿Sabías que sueñan, que piensan, que sienten? He escuchado sus diminutas almas en mis encuentros con ellos y sé que aman, que desean y que también sufren. Sé que piensan y se comunican en un intento por romper la barrera que los hace individuales…

Sé que tienen un lenguaje y que nos han puesto nombres…

Sé que a ti te llaman Lilith, a mi Adan y a mis piezas llaman Ángeles…


End file.
